Electrical test probes are common articles of commerce as is well known. The most common of these are probes which require two fingers and a thumb for operation. In the manner of a syringe, the fingers hold the probe and the thumb is used to extend the probe to the desired test position. As electronic circuitry becomes increasingly smaller and less accessible, probes of this type become less useful.